Hearing with the Heart
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: After crossing the gate to the after life, Yami finds himself in a place he should't be. Very confused, he goes and looks for help, but notices he is not seen, heard or felt by anyone. Can Yugi help him somehow? YYxY yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Nekogal: Here is my new story! I really hope you guys like it. To tell you from now, that the chapters might be short, but some of them longer.

Warnings: Only yaoi, I guess. Main couple Puzzleshipping, probably Tendershipping and Puppyshipping, not sure though…

Enjoy the first chap.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Ugh, my head hurts… what happened? Where am I? The last I remember Yugi won our duel and I crossed the gate to the Afterlife; but, am I really in the afterlife?

I sit up and open my eyes, I cover them though, the light is too strong for me, I feel like I've slept for a 100 years. I blink again and manage to fully open my eyes. This place… this place is really beautiful.

I'm sitting on the grass, and there're trees around me, tall and beautiful trees. There are bushes surrounding me, and I can hear the birds sing up from the sky. Yes… this must be the Afterlife.

I stand up, and keep looking. I don't see anyone, maybe every one has his own afterlife? I shrug, I really don't mind at all, this place is beautiful.

Still looking, I see a bench, looks quite comfortable. Getting support with me knees I stand up and walk slowly towards it, and when I sit down I sigh deeply.

It's so peaceful in here, maybe that's why I was asleep. It's so calming, soothing, and quiet; I feel like wanting to sleep again as much as I don't need it. But either way, what am I meant to do in the afterlife? Just sit here all day for the eternity and wait something to happen? I thought I'd see the Gods for once.

Perhaps I'll go explore a little later, right now I just want to have some moment to relax.

I sigh contently and look down, but I widened my eyes at seeing I'm wearing instead of my pharaoh's clothes, Yugi's uniform.

Yugi…

I wonder how he is doing right now…

I was hoping I could see him from the afterlife.

I keep looking at my uniform, only to notice my skin is pale, and not tan. Am I still Yami? I thought I was turned back to Atemu.

That's odd.

Maybe I should _really _look around for answers or someone that can help me.

I stand up from the bench and start walking, there's a small path, should I follow it? Seeing nothing better I can do I start following it, hoping I can find someone else.

After walking from a while I see a woman. That's good, maybe she knows what's going on. "Excuse me mam" I call, but she only ignores me and keeps walking.

Well that was rude.

"Mam, could you please help me?" I call for her again, but she walks away and disappears in the distance.

For what it seems this isn't a friendly afterlife…

I keep walking, and feel hope at seeing another woman, but I'm a little startled at noticing she is carrying a baby; did that innocent child die?

There's something weird going on here. I know it.

I guess it's best to not ask her.

I keep walking and see a huge sign, maybe that'll help. I stand in front of it and widened my eyes at reading: _"Domino Park"_

I'm still in Domino?!

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!

Also, if this reminds you of the story 'Out of sight' then I'm so so so so so so sorry! -bows- it wasn't my intention to be a copycat.


	2. Chapter 2

Nekogal: Here is the next chap! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy chap 2!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I still couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, I was still here, in Domino, where Yugi lives. But, how am I still here? That's not possible! I need Yugi's body to remain in his world! And wasn't I supposed to go to the afterlife?

This is so confusing, what's going on here? Did I turn into a ghost? No… no way, for what I know ghosts stay in the world because they have things left to do.

I have nothing left to do! I told Yugi I loved him, he returned those feelings, and we were together for three months until I had to leave. I definitely have nothing left to do! Then what could this mean?

I need to find answers, but with who? No one hears me, or sees me for what it seems.

Maybe, Yugi has still a connection with me, yes, there's still a chance.

I still remember where he lives, is not too far from the park, I'll probably be there in 5 minutes.

With decision, I ran out of the park, towards the place I lived in for a long time.

The Game Shop.

* * *

'Closed'

That was the sign that was hanging on the Game Shop's door. It was odd, the Game Shop was usually closed at 8:00 pm, but the sun is still up. I wonder what's going on.

I try to hold the knob of the door, but my hand just falls through it. Great, I'm not seen, heard and now I can't touch things! It's just like when I was a spirit in the puzzle. But this time I feel kind of weird, like if the world thought I didn't exist.

I sigh, and even though it would scar my pride I went through the door.

I found myself inside the Game Shop. Empty, not even Grandpa or Yugi are here. I guess they still don't arrive from Egypt. I mean, I crossed the gate and immediately appeared here.

Yeah, it's probable they're still on their way.

But what can I do meanwhile?

Go to the museum and hope Ishizu will be there? But it would be of no use, she wouldn't hear or see me. And I can't understand those tablets by myself. The first time I went into that museum she explained everything to me.

I sigh and walk inside the living room, it is exactly the way it was as we left it before we went to Egypt.

I sit down on the couch, and sadly, I can't feel it softness.

I just lie down and half close my eyes.

All I have left to do is wait for Yugi's return, and hopefully find some answers.

I yawn lightly and get comfortable, if you can call it that way; and begin to let sleep take over me once again.

Maybe when I wake up, I'll realize this was all a dream.

* * *

Please review!

I apologize if it was too short.


	3. Chapter 3

Nekogal: Gahh! I feel so bad for doing the chapters so short, that's why I'll update twice! ^^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi and Grandpa left the airport, as the young teen hiccupped lightly after crying in the whole way back; he already missed Yami a lot.

His Grandpa sighed sadly and held his shoulders in support "Don't worry my boy, I'm sure Yami is watching for you and is happy in the afterlife"

Yugi nodded and sniffed "I know"

* * *

Grandpa opened the door to the Game Shop and let the 'closed' sign the same, he knew Yugi wanted some time alone.

"You can spend the rest of the afternoon however you want my boy" Grandpa said as he walked in the living room.

Yugi sighed "I'll be upstairs in my room. I don't want to be disturbed"

"Ok Yugi"

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I can hear noises, I groan and opened my eyes. I'm still in the living room, seems this is real and not a dream after all.

I sit up and rub my eyes; my eyeshight is a little blurry, I blink, and gasp at seeing Grandpa sitting across me reading a book calmly.

No response.

It seems he didn't hear me as well.

I sit up and look around, where's Yugi? Probably he is upstairs. He used to go there when he needed time to think.

"Grandpa?" I call softly just in case he really can hear me.

Again he does nothing and keeps reading. I sigh, he can't hear me either.

I look up to the stairs, and I still have hope that Yugi will still be able to contact me. Somehow.

I walked up the stairs, and notice my feet do no sound at all. I try to ignore that fact and keep going up. But I sigh sadly at seeing Yugi's door room covered with a sign that said 'Not trespassing' He used to place that when we were making out.

But…

Now that I see it I feel sad.

Once again I try to touch the knob, and as the last time my hand goes right through it. Rather reluctant I go through the door, and I feel like an intruder inside Yugi's room.

I take a look inside and soften my eyes at seeing my poor hikari crying his heart out in the bed, holding the pillow tightly. How much I want to go there and hug him, and tell him that it will be alright.

But, I don't even believe that anymore.

I walk towards him, and sit next to his bed. He looks so heartbroken like this… and it hurts me to see him in this state. I try to hold his hand in support, but, mine goes through it.

I sigh sadly.

But then, out of nowhere Yugi stopped crying and froze.

Did I do something wrong?

He is still lying there, not moving, as to waiting for something to happen.

His body relaxes again and now instead of crying he hiccups.

I can't help it, I feel guilty "I'm sorry I caused you this Aibou…"

I'm startled when Yugi sits up immediately and looks around his room in shock; no he couldn't… did he just… did he just hear me?

"Who's there?! This is not funny!" He says scared and angry at the same time, holding his pillow.

Yes, he can hear me! He really can hear me! I knew I could still contact with him somehow!

"Yugi?" I call for him softly.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he buried his face in the pillow "No… now I'm hearing his voice! I'm going insane! This is just a horrible illusion!"

Oh no, I really didn't want to scare him "No Yugi, it's really me. Mou hitori no boku"

Yugi softened his eyes and stood up from the bed, to the opposite side I'm sitting "Yami?"

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, just this Plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I stood up immediately, Yugi could hear me! He really could! From all of the people out there, he was the only one, and for some reason I wasn't surprised "Yes Yugi it's me. Can you really hear me?"

Yugi started walking around the room, searching for me "I-I do. But where are you…?"

"I'm right here, sitting on your bed"

Yugi looked down to where I was, but I suppose he couldn't see me "I can't… I can't see you"

I sigh "I know little one"

Yugi sat down on the bed as well, and just looked down, still not knowing where I was "What happened to you? I saw you cross the gate, but yet… you're still here. How?"

I can see he is as confused as I am, now I doubt I can get some answers from him "I don't know. I came looking for you for that same reason"

Yugi sighed, I bet he feels sad for not being of help "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I soothed as I placed a hand on his shoulder, but for my frustration, it falls through Yugi's body "At least I'm glad you can hear me. Everyone else doesn't see, hear or feel me"

"That's so… so… so sad" Yugi said, still looking down "Yami, tell me what happened. Where did you appear after you crossed that gate?"

"Well" I started "I apparently woke up, and found myself in Domino Park. It was so peaceful there and I thought it was the after life. I saw a woman and asked where I was and she didn't answer. I started walking around and found the sign saying 'Domino Park'. It was there that I realized I was back. I came to the Game Shop hoping to find you, but you weren't back so I guessed you were still one the plane. I took a nap and when I woke I saw Grandpa. Then I came upstairs and found you" I explained.

Yugi nodded in understanding "I see. But, didn't Grandpa hear you either?"

I chuckled "I tried to talk to him, but, he just ignored me"

"Then what can we do to make you go back to normal?" Yugi asked with watery eyes, not realizing he turned to see me.

I tried to wipe his tears away, and sighed at seeing my hand went through his beautiful face "At first I was thinking I could go see Ishizu. But I couldn't by myself, do you think you can help me?"

Yugi nodded as he sobbed, Ra it's breaking my heart to see him like this "Yes. I'll take you there tomorrow"

"Thank you Aibou" I thanked as I sat closer to him "But please, don't cry. Remember what I used to tell you about that?"

The thought brought a smile to Yugi, and so did to me "'Please don't cry, I like it better when you smile'" He quoted, a sad smile on his lips.

"Exactly" I look at the clock on the nightstand and see it's almost 9:30, I didn't realize it was 'that' late "You should go to sleep little one" I suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

He laid down, and curled in a ball "Y-Yami?"

"Yes?" I answered as I sat down next to him and cuddled to his body.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it "Of course, I'll never leave your side"

Yugi smiled at it "And Yami?"

"Hm?"

He stood silent for a moment, before asking me "Wh-What are you doing right now?"

I half close my eyes and smile warmly at him "I'm lying next to you, holding you in my arms. Can you feel it?"

He gave a light hiccup and smiled "I… I only feel a strange warmth"

I smiled wider at this, it meant he still felt me a bit when I was with him. That's good, it made my heart beat with joy "I love you Yugi, and I'll always will" I whisper to his ear.

Yugi smiled sweetly, not realizing I could see his face "I love you too Yami-kun"

I gave him an invisible kiss on his nose and watched as he slowly closed his eyes, a content smile on his face. I can't help it, but I always used to watch him sleep, until I did so as well. I started to stroke his hair, and looked up at the ceiling, wondering 'How long would I be only a voice to Yugi?'

The question slowly faded away, when I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes at feeling the warmth coming from the sun rays. It was a new day, a new beginning, a new sunrise. The teen sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked next to him and found he was alone in bed.

The thoughts of last night came to his mind, maybe it was all a dream. Yes, it wasn't possible Yami really came back, it was just an illusion. He sighed "I guess I can still hope he is watching for me"

"But I'm always watching for you little one" Another voice replied.

Yugi gasped and looked where the voice came from "Yami?"

**Yami's POV**

I never thought my Aibou could forget I was still here, oh well, I guess all he needed was some good sleep. After all yesterday wasn't an easy day "Yes, it's me. Just because I'm not seen doesn't mean I'm not here"

Yugi chuckled lightly, I just love to see him happy "Where are you?"

"Still in bed" I answered as I sat up "You better get ready, we're going to the museum remember?"

Yugi nodded "Yes. I'm going to take a bath" He stood up and approached the door to his bathroom "And no peeking!"

I smirk, I expected a reaction like this "Ok, don't worry, I won't" Yet.

Yugi smiled and then went inside the bathroom. I sigh and lay in bed, I still wonder if today I'll know why I'm still here.

It took Yugi a few minutes until he came out, he was wearing only a towel around his waist, and Ra he looks so delicious "You're still here?" He asked.

"Yep" I'm so trying to contain myself of asking him to remove his towel…

"Oh, Yami, there was something I wanted to ask you" He said as he looked in his closet for clothes.

"What is it?" If it is from Yugi, I'm sure the answer won't be too hard.

He took a pair of jeans and a black shirt, he turned at me without him realizing and bit his lip nervously "I was, wondering if I… if I could tell Grandpa about you"

That startles me, well that sure is some question… "I, have no problem with you telling him little one. The only thing I'm concerned for is if he believes you, what if he thinks you went… I don't know, coo coo?"

Yugi laughs sweetly, I love to hear his laugh so much "That's a little silly, I'm sure Grandpa will believe me. But thanks for letting me tell him"

I smile at him, and hope that he could see how much love I show in my eyes for him right now "You're welcome"

As he gets dressed, I respectfully turn around to not see, and then I hear he leaves the room. I stand up from the bed and walk outside the room, I really want to see Grandpa's reaction of what Yugi is about to tell him…

When I reach down the kitchen, I see Grandpa reading the newspaper as he always did, having breakfast ready for Yugi.

Yugi is already eating, and I believe he is waiting for the exact moment to tell him, should I ask? Maybe the mind link still works.

_/Little one can you hear me?/_

No response.

I'll take that as a no then.

All I can do by now is get comfortable, and watch.

Yugi finished his pancakes, and then stares a little nervously at Grandpa "Grandpa?"

He takes the newspaper down and looks at Yugi with a smile "Yes my boy?"

I don't need the mind link to know Yugi is nervous now, is written in all his face "You, you believe in everything I tell you right? You know that I never lie to you"

He nodded and placed the newspaper away, knowing this was a serious conversation "Of course I do. Is something wrong?"

Yugi turns even more nervous now, and he looks around the room searching for something, is he possibly searching for me? "Well, not really, it's just that… um… you may think this is crazy but… Yami came back, and we talked last night. He's here"

Well, I didn't see that one coming, Grandpa is all shocked, and is looking at Yugi with concern "Yugi, I know you miss him but-"

"No, no, he really is here! I talked to him! He was in the room with me when I woke up. And he needs my help"

Grandpa raised an eyebrow, but then softened his eyes "Really?"

Yugi nods at him firmly, I can see he has no doubt in what he is saying "He appeared in Domino after crossing the gate and doesn't know why. I want to help him and I'll take him to the museum today. I wanted to tell you, because well, I always tell you everything. Even Yami said that you might not believe me"

Grandpa sighs and shakes his head "Is not that I don't believe you, what I don't believe is that this is actually happening. But, why can't I see him?"

Yugi shrugged shyly , he is sad for what is going to tell… "I don't know. I can't see him or feel him, I only can hear his voice. He said he spoke to you but you heard nothing. I suppose I hear him because we were very close"

Well, Grandpa is now believing it. He stood up and smiled at Yugi "I know I can't really help him, but, if you ever need something from me, make sure to let me know"

I smile lightly, I'm glad Grandpa is on my side now. Yugi nods happily and stands up as well "Yami are you here?" He calls for me, earning a chuckle from Grandpa.

"Yes, I'm here little one"

"Let's get going to the museum, they open early and I don't want to find it full"

Since when Egyptian museums are full? Jaja, never "Ok Aibou" I stand up and go through the door and see how he takes his bike "Sit behind me, and hold on tight"

I don't know if it really is possible for me to hold tight, but oh well, anything to hug Yugi for my dear life. I hike on the bike and hold Yugi from his waist "Ready" I say to let him know I'm there"

Yugi nodded, and puts on his purple helmet; I remember I told him it matched his eyes, and he used it since then; and then we leave the Game Shop, following the street to the museum.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Nekogal: Longer chapter!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Well, that was some fun ride. Despite the fact that we received stares from guys in the street, I really enjoyed it; it seems that the wind makes Yugi laugh and I really like to see him happy.

"Here we are" Yugi stopped the bike in front of the museum, and took off his helmet.

I looked up and smiled at seeing the huge sign that said 'Domino Museum'; it brought a rather familiar feeling, and I remembered the time I went out with Tea; that was fun, especially with the duel I had with Johnny Steps, but either way, I would have enjoyed it even more if I saw my little light dance like that.

"Yami?"

I came out from my thoughts, and turned at Yugi "Yeah?"

He smiled relieved "I thought you were gone or something" He parked the bike and stood up "Let's get inside, hopefully we'll find Ishizu"

I nodded and stood up as well and followed him "Ok"

Yugi opened the doors and the first we saw at stepping inside was that it was completely empty, what a surprise…

We start walking and see the Egyptian exhibition, the stones, tablets, tombstones (And I feared one of them was mine) and a few Egyptian treasures.

"Hello?" Yugi called, and his voice echoed in the whole building, as so did his steps. It just felt so lonely in here.

"I think no one is here" I said as I kept looking around.

"I doubt it, someone had to open the museum, right?" Well, he has a point there. "Hello? Anyone?" He called again.

"Oh! My apologies!" A male voice said from away. But it was strangely familiar…

At first we only saw a figure walking towards us, but when I saw his hair, realization hit me like a punch in the face. That was Malik!

And it seemed Yugi noticed too "Malik?"

When Malik reached us, he smiled. He was wearing rather common clothes compared to the ones he used before; his hair was just the same, and gladly there was no rod in his hand "Hi Yugi!" He waved.

"Malik, what are you doing here?"

"I work with Ishizu now. We just arrived yesterday from Egypt and we checked the museum"

"That's good" Yugi replied "Is Ishizu here by any chance?"

Please, let her be in here…. Better cross my fingers.

For my relief Malik nodded "Yep, she feels a little nostalgic since the pharaoh left and is watching the giant rock where his and Seto's past life appear"

"Glad to know more people miss me" I whispered, earning a small smile from Yugi.

"Thank you Malik, mind to take me with her?"

Malik nodded, and led us through the hallway he came from, and I really didn't pay attention to exhibit, I was really focused in watching Yugi, he seemed to be deep in thought. These are moments when I curse myself for not having the link anymore.

We stopped, and saw that Ishizu was in fact seeing the huge rock she once explained to me. Malik just waved at us and left.

Yugi slowly approached her, to be one meter away "Ishizu?" He called softly.

Ishizu turned around and smiled at seeing Yugi; who wouldn't smile at seeing such an angel anyway? "Yugi, what are you doing here?"

"I, was hoping you could help me"

She nodded "Sure, what can I do for you?"

Yugi bit his lip, I saw he was nervous, and he really hoped she believed him.

"Tell her something weird happened" I said trying to guide him.

Yugi gave a weak smile "Um, something weird happened, after the ceremonial duel"

Ishizu seemed surprised, she probably felt she did something wrong "And what would that be Yugi?"

"Well, Ishizu, what is the afterlife exactly meant to be?"

This was rather surprising, because the sudden change of subject startled her "The afterlife is the place where the Gods know you'll be happy forever" She explained briefly.

"Then does that mean my afterlife is here in Domino?" I asked aloud.

"Why do you ask?" Ishizu questioned.

Yugi sighed, this was the hard part, the unbelievable explication "Well, you see Ishizu, it's just that, it seemed that Yami appeared here in Domino after crossing the gate to the afterlife"

She widened her eyes in shock "What?"

"I know you may not believe it but, it's true. The thing is, that Yami told me he wasn't seen, heard or felt by anyone. He came to me for answers and I can only hear him, no more. He asked me to come to you, hoping you could help us"

Ishizu was stunned, the expression on her face said it "Are you sure Yugi? It may just be that you miss him too much and-"

"No" Yugi shook his head "And I can prove it to you"

"Tell her that first time we met was in the museum, and there she explained my destiny" I said to Yugi.

"Yami says that you two met here in the museum, and that you explained his destiny that same time" Yugi quoted.

For some reason, Ishizu smiled happily "Oh yes, I remember that night. To believe the pharaoh is back, makes me happy. Tell me Yugi, where is he right now?"

"I'm right beside you my love" I answered, earning a cute blush from my Aibou.

"He is beside me, he can hear us and see us"

She nodded in understanding, still smiling "I'm not of great help Yugi, but, all I can tell you is that the Gods choose our afterlife; they chose Domino for a good reason, a reason they only know. I can tell that you pharaoh, were destined to stay here and that is for you to find out"

"But, will Yami return to normal?" Yugi asked desperately.

"I do not know" She touched her bare neck "I no longer have the power of the necklace, and I have no idea what the future departs to both of you. Just think about it, and the more you get to the answer the more normal Yami will return, so have hope that you'll see him very soon Yugi"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

I admit it wasn't what I was expecting, but this was of great help. To know that the Gods sent me here for a reason makes me happy, because maybe destiny has something prepared for me.

"Well, thank you Ishizu, bye" Yugi waved at her and turned around to leave as I followed him.

"You're welcome, take care both of you, and I hope to see you again pharaoh"

I smile, as we left the room and soon exited the museum. It might take me time to return to normal, but it doesn't matter, as long as I'm always with Yugi, I don't mind if it takes me long to return to normal.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Nekogal: Here we are again guys! Just wanted to tell you, that there was a Yugioh abridged reference in the last chap, if you found it, congratulations!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

After our small trip we came back to the Game Shop. We didn't learn very much after visiting Ishizu, the only thing I know is that the Gods sent me here because they knew I would be happy in Domino. The question is, why I don't have a body? Why won't people listen, feel or see me? And why was only Yugi able to hear me?

So many questions, no answers.

But, didn't Ishizu say something else? _The more you get to the answer the more normal Yami will return_. But how can we get closer to an answer we don't even know of? A hint could do us good right now.

"Here we are"

Yugi's voice brought me back to reality, and saw that we stopped in front of the Game Shop. I let go of Yugi's waist and stood up, being followed next by my Aibou "You think that was of any help?" He asked me sweetly, as if he hoped it was worth going to the museum.

I shrugged "I guess so" I answered "But still, I doubt there is somewhere else we can go to find out. We'll just have to try and find the 'answer' by ourselves"

"Oh" Yugi replied "But, what exactly is the question?"

I stood silent, looking up at the sky "Why I was meant to be happy here" I whispered.

Yugi stood quiet, as if he was thinking deeply in something. I of course noticed, and I cursed myself again for not having the mind link; I just realized it was very useful "Something in mind?" I asked him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yugi smiled looking down at the floor. Wonder what was that smile about…"No, nothing…" He answered simply. "Um, but, is there anything you're planning to do to go back to normal?" So change of subject huh? Pretty smart from you Aibou.

"Not really, I was hoping Ishizu told me everything, but seeing how things are now, I'd prefer to spend all the time I have with you my Aibou" I smiled down at him, and I know he sensed it. He blushed lightly, Ra he looks so cute; and giggled "You're so sweet Yami-kun"

He entered back to the Game Shop and I followed him as well. Grandpa greeted us and Yugi just waved at him. The feeling in the air told Grandpa he should ask how it went later.

Yugi came inside the house and went up straight to his room. I wasn't very sure if I should follow him, but decided that I better should. Walking behind him I pasted through the door of his room again and found him just laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"We may not have the mind link anymore Aibou" My voice startled him, and let out a small gasp "But I know something is bothering you" He sat up and looked around, looking for me "Where are you?" He asked.

I sat down next to him and moved my hand just an inch away from his "I'm right beside you"

Yugi looked at where I was, but saw nothing; he sighed and hugged his legs, resting his chin in his knees "I guess, I really can't hide anything from you" Yugi admitted with a sad smile, that sad smile meant something was bothering him. "Well…" He started, and I looked at him firmly ready for him to talk, but he seemed to be a little hesitant.

"Yugi, you can tell me anything" I reminded him, and in fact that is very, very true.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes "I know. It's just that, I, am worried of why are you here"

What should I think about this? The first thought that came into my mind was, don't you love me? I was really concerned if Yugi didn't want me to be near him anymore, or that in the brief time I was gone he fell in love with someone else. "Why is that?" I asked more secure than I felt.

"I fear that what is meant to make you happy is not me. That I was just your host the time you remained here and you'll find you're true love someday"

"Don't say that!" I snapped.

Yugi widened his eyes and looked at the direction my voice came from "What?"

I stood up from the bed even though he couldn't see it, and gripped my fists. How could he think that? He is the love of my life! My soul mate! I am happy as long as he is by my side! There's no way that someone else can replace him in my heart! Never! I'll always love him… "That's not true, that will never true. Don't ever think that again Yugi" I pleaded him "I love you, with all my heart" As I kept talking my voice softened and I sat down next to him again "No one can take your place in my heart"

Yugi softened his eyes and small tears gathered around his eyes.

"If I could Yugi, I'd kiss you right now my love, like all those times I'd show you how much I love you by making love to you" His tears fell down his soft cheeks, like raindrops falling on a window. "I want you to be sure that you're the reason I came back"

Yugi smiled and whipped away his tears, sobbing lightly "Yami…" He sobbed my name, and all I did was smile back at him. "I love you"

"I love you too my love" I let myself fall for the moment and leaned down to kiss him, but I felt like crying when I just pasted through him. I sat back again and saw that Yugi had his eyes closed and was slightly leaning up ready for a kiss "My love," I called for him and he opened his eyes "I can't kiss you, remember?"

Yugi sighed "Oh, I forgot" Don't worry, I did too.

We stood silent for a moment, and knew that this mood wasn't very cheerful at all "So, what do you want to do today?"

At the sudden question Yugi smiled brightly and sweetly at me, it was such a beautiful smile that I thought that birds would start to sing "Let's go to the park!" He cried happily and stood up from the bed, dashing downstairs.

I smiled, such an innocent person my Aibou is.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

The moment we reached the park, Yugi ran towards the swings -luckily no one was there, because you don't see a 17 year old teenager on the swings every day- and using the strength of his pretty legs, he moved in the air back and forth, laughing at feeling the air tickle his face.

Seeing there wasn't much I could do, I just sat down on a bench and watched from a good distance my Aibou have fun. How I'd give anything to push Yugi on the swing, and hold his back every time he moved back. I'd be happy to share that laughing as well.

Rest of the afternoon, Yugi kept playing just like a small child, he'd come up with me a few times and talk about lots of things and then he'd go back playing. And after he was worn out, we decided to go home, besides it was starting to get late. And even though I wanted to carry my angel back home, I couldn't, and besides he wouldn't have let me.

Once back home, Yugi told Grandpa everything that Ishizu told us. At the end, Grandpa said he had no idea of what it meant, and was sorry he couldn't help. Yugi of course said it didn't matter.

After dinner, Yugi went upstairs, and prepared to go to bed, with the thought that tomorrow I would go back to normal.

* * *

A week had pasted.

Seven days.

Since Yugi and I went to the museum. Every night my love would pray that I turned to normal the next day in the morning, but when he woke up and saw I was the same he'd just smile and say: 'Tomorrow will be another day'

I just can't seem to understand how he never loses hope, perhaps I should follow his example and do the same.

Either way, in one of those seven days I suggested he should tell his friends, so they could be there to support him as well. The reply was something I really didn't expect. He answered no, he preferred to tell them after I returned to normal, other wise they would be with their hopes very high and that wasn't good; we had no idea how long it'd take me to have my body.

After analyzing it, I thought it was a very wise decision and said nothing against it.

It seemed that my Aibou was ready for literally everything, but I was wrong. I learned that one morning, when he woke up before I did.

Let me share that memory with you.

It was my 15th day back in Domino. I remember the night before that Yugi had prayed deeply for me to come back to normal; for me it was just another routine, I'd felt that when he prayed, the Gods would give him small hints to do so and they'd just sit and watch if Yugi was able to figure it out.

Rather the Gods decided to help us, or Yugi and I reached the answer too much.

I was sleeping soundly next to Yugi's body, dreaming peacefully with a smile on my features, I was having a really good dream, one of those where I was pharaoh and Yugi the most beautiful servant at my palace. My dream was about to reach the part where we'd make love for first time when suddenly…

"Ah!"

A startled cry reached my ears, and hell it wasn't from my dream, that scream was very real. I opened my eyes immediately and found Yugi looking at me with shock, he was just sitting there next to me, frozen for some reason. He said nothing and just stared down at me, maybe he had a bad dream…

"Yugi?" I called for him, and my beloved just seemed to be more shocked. "Yugi what's wrong?"

Yugi swallowed another scream and kept staring at me "Yami" He said lowly.

"Yes?"

Panic took over him, and he pointed at me as if I was some criminal that was found "I can see you!" He cried more shocked than happy.

* * *

Please review!

Sorry for the shortness of the chap.


	9. Chapter 9

Nekogal: I kinda felt bad for the short chap and letting it in a cliffhanger, so yeah, I wanted to continue.

Also to let you know Yizuki, no, Yami won't go back to normal having his memories, he already recovered them. He's there for a pretty obvious reason that many of you already figured out.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Before I had any time to react to what I was just told, Yugi suddenly fainted.

Oh no! Yugi? Please be ok! "Yugi?" I called for him, but he made no sound at all.

I moved to his body, and tried to shake his shoulder, but oh irony my hand just pasted through his shoulder. Damn it! I can do nothing to wake him up but to wait, but hope that Grandpa will come, eventually.

I sat back and saw his sleeping face, but as much as I love to see him asleep, I was slightly worried. Wait a moment, what was he said? He could see me! Thank Ra! Then maybe Grandpa could see me too!

I stood up from the bed and turned at Yugi "Please stay there my love" Then, I tried to hold the knob of the door, but again, my hand pasted through it. Damn. I ran passing through the door and dashed downstairs only to see Grandpa coming this way. "Grandpa!" I called for him. But nope, nothing. He ignored me and ran passing through my body.

That sent a chill through my spine, it was very cold.

Shaking that odd feeling away from me, I followed Grandpa and saw that he came inside Yugi's room. He gasped at seeing his grandson kind of, fainted. "Yugi!" He called and shook Yugi's shoulder.

Maybe he heard Yugi scream. What a relief.

Grandpa kept shaking and calling for Yugi, and soon my beloved opened his eyes "Grandpa?"

Grandpa gave a sigh of relief and smiled "Glad you're ok my boy, what happened?"

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes "I… I…" He turned at me and gasped "I saw Yami! There he is!" He pointed at me, and Grandpa turned to where I was but seemed to be confused "I don't' see anything my boy"

Yugi stood up and walked towards me, a beautiful and sweet smile now on his face, just like a flower blooming "But he's here. He's as handsome as the last time I saw him" I smiled back at him, and Yugi blushed lightly.

Grandpa just seemed to be more confused "If you say you can see him Yugi, I believe you. But please do not scare me like that again"

Yugi turned back at him and nodded "It's just that I was, shocked" He turned back at me and seemed to try and caress my cheek "To see him again" I completely understand. I mean what would you do if out of the sudden you see the love of your life just right next to you?

Grandpa smiled "Then I'll leave you alone" He left the room, and when the door was closed, Yugi seemed to be happier "Yami-kun it's really you"

"Of course my love, I've been here with you all along"

Small tears formed in his eyes "I know but… I missed to see your eyes, the way they sparkle every time you look at me –sob- I missed that"

I gave an invisible hug to Yugi, and for me it was like hugging air, but he seemed to calm down a bit. He hiccupped and whipped his tears away "I miss to hold you" I whispered in his ear.

"And I miss to feel you hold me" He replied to me and looked up deep in my eyes "Tell me, how this happened?"

I shrugged "Maybe the Gods decided to help us"

Yugi smiled wider "Whatever it was, I'm happy about it" He blew a kiss to me, and I caught it, planting it on my cheek.

But still, out of curiosity… "Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, why were you kind of, shocked to see me?" Not that I was hurt but I wasn't expecting that to happen.

Yugi blushed and looked away, Ra he looks so cute blushing! "Because, at first I thought I was crazy, but when you talked to me, I was so so happy, that I fainted" He answered still with that cute blush of his.

I grinned "I see"

Still a little embarrassed, Yugi went to the door that led to the bathroom "I'll go take a bath" He blushed and looked down "I know you didn't peek when I couldn't see you, and for being very good with me I'll let you join me if you want"

Well that was an invitation I couldn't let down. I obviously joined him and had a great show.

But that is personal, sorry, there's a limit to things I can share with you.

After spending the morning 'together', Yugi offered to take care of the shop because he had nothing else to do, and Grandpa had to do some grocery and agreed.

Now that I remember, I haven't been hungry in all these days…

Anyway, I stood with Yugi the time he was at the shop. There were a few costumers, but we still had a good time.

Most of the day too, we went to the mall, and even to the movies (one free ticket), and had a lot of fun. I'm glad to see my Aibou enjoy himself like this, it makes my heart beat with joy.

The day was over real fast, but it was a wonderful day. Now that it was time to sleep, Yugi could see I was by his side even in sleep. With a content smile he said goodnight and drifted to sleep, being followed next by me.

* * *

Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Nekogal: Guys, to let you know, after Yami is felt again, in maybe 1-2 chapters after that, the story will be over. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Days past by in a heartbeat.

I've been spending my time with Yugi, enjoying being by his side; we even went in a few dates and had a lot of fun. But strangely, as more time I spend with him, the more weak I've felt. The hunger that I didn't have appeared, the thirst was making my throat dry and only sleep could comfort me a bit.

Yugi of course noticed, he had offered me food and water, but I couldn't eat or drink. I was just a ghost to the world.

I slowly feel my energy running out until I go to sleep and recover it in the morning, but Yugi is really worried for me, and just wants that I turn back to normal. And so do I.

Two more weeks pasted, and I had managed to learn how to ignore my hunger and thirst by that time.

It was barely late afternoon, Grandpa had sent Yugi to buy some groceries and I decided to go with him. We were on our way back, just talking.

"You know Yami, I've been wondering" Yugi asked me as he held the bag of groceries in his right hand "Have you tried to go into your soul room? You know that one that is next to mine"

I did, I tried a few days ago, and it wasn't what I expected "I did, a few days ago. But instead of appearing in the hallway with both doors to our soul rooms, I appeared inside my room, when I tried to go outside the door was locked, so I couldn't go anywhere else"

Yugi sighed and seemed to be a little disappointed "That's too bad. But…" He trailed off, as if thinking "As I remember, your Soul Room was a huge maze when you didn't know your past" He looked at me and asked "How is it like now?"

"Well" I started "It's a room, with Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls. There is this bed as big as a pharaoh's with amethyst and crimson sheets and pillows; the room is a bit dark but not too bright. In the center of the room on the floor there is an image of the millennium puzzle shining and the door has the eye of Osiris, just like always"

Yugi widened his eyes in amazement "Sounds fascinating and completely different from the last time I saw it"

I smiled and nodded at him "It really is different. No more stairs and mysterious doors in every way you look around"

Yugi gave me a bright smile, as a flower blooming "That's good. I used to get very confused in there"

We shared a small laugh, and when it died down, we kept silent still walking towards the Game Shop.

"And, how are you feeling?" He asked me suddenly, I think he means if I'm hungry or thirsty.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm sure when I turn back to normal I'll eat, drink and feel better" I gave him a smile, even though I have no idea if that time will be soon.

Yugi nodded still smiling "That's good"

We stood silent again, almost reaching the Game Shop.

Until…

"Hey you!"

Both of us turned around and widened our eyes…

* * *

Nekogal: Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! I let you hanging from a cliff! –snickers- I'm so evil.

Yami: How could you?! Let them know what happens next!

Nekogal: They will, in the next chapter. And it's kinda bad –smirks-

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

In front of us was some stranger that I've never seen before, and I doubt Yugi has seen him either. He was tall and had a muscular body, like a fighter; he had dark hair and brown eyes and seemed to be around 29.

I had a bad feeling about this guy.

Yugi stood silent and shocked at the presence of the sudden stranger and just watched how he slowly approached him.

"What is a cutie like you doing here all by himself?" How dare him call my Aibou a 'cutie'?! I can only call him like that!

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, but oh the irony! I can't be heard!!

Yugi flinched lightly and seemed to be scared, please leave my Yugi alone! "Yugi run!" I yelled at me Aibou, and he seemed to get out of his thoughts at the sudden yell; he looked at me and then turned around to run away.

I forgot Yugi has short legs, and damn it, that guy stopped him holding his wrist violently, causing him to drop the bag of groceries.

"Ah!" No! Leave him alone you bastard!

I now knew what this guy was up to, he wanted to rape Yugi! I can't let that happen! I ran towards him and tried to punch him but my fist just went through his face.

"Please leave me alone!" Yugi cried and struggled to be free but it seemed to only amuse this guy.

"Don't even bother, it's no use brat" He grinned down at Yugi, and I saw fear on my Aibou's eyes. I have to help him! There must be something I can do!

Suddenly, he pinned Yugi against the nearest wall, and held his arms tightly not letting him go "Yugi!"

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes, and I felt my heart break. Why does this have happen?! Why I can't help him?! "Leave him alone! Let him go you bastard!" I yelled and tried to punch him again, but with the same result as before.

"No! No! Please let me go!" Yugi begged as the man ripped his shirt and tossed it away. Oh no! Yugi! Yugi no!

"Don't hurt him!" I didn't realize there were tears now in my eyes, falling down my cheeks.

Yugi cried and sobbed as that guy started to undo his belt "Yami! Please help me!" Yugi cried for me, and it only made me feel more useless. There has to be something I can do!! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!

"Let him go! You bastard! I won't let you hurt the love of my life!" I used all the strength in my fist and punched him.

I widened my eyes, and so did Yugi, when the man fell to the ground with a red mark on his face "Who the fuck did that?!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Yugi stand behind me!" I called for my love, and he immediately did. This guy is so dead. I won't have mercy on him. And as much as I wonder how I could punch him, I'll think later of that.

Just at the thought of what could happen to Yugi, I punched him in the face, the stomach, his ribs and even kicked him in the groin. Hell that feels good.

I saw him groan as he curled in the floor like the pathetic cockroach he is and look up at Yugi in rage "You will be mine twerp" He tried to stood up again, but like hell I won't let him get near my beloved again! I kicked him in the stomach and he groaned falling to cold floor once more.

Now that I had my revenge…

The eye of Osiris appeared in my forehead glowing brightly; the man looked up and gasped at seeing me appear suddenly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?!"

I gave no answer of course, I lifted my hand towards him and with all my might yelled "OBLIVION!"

The man screamed and was vanished to the Shadow Realm in an instant.

I returned to normal, and turned at Yugi who was staring at me in awe "Yami…" He whispered my name, and happy tears went down his cheeks "Yami thank you so much!"

He hugged me, and I'd never felt so much peace in my heart, I forgot how warm, soft and comforting Yugi's arms felt around me. I didn't care how this was possible, I just want to enjoy this moment. I smiled and returned the hug "You're welcome"

We stood like that for a few minutes until Yugi broke the hug and realized… "I can feel you!" He cried happily "I can feel you Yami! I really can!" More tears rolled down his cheeks, and I found myself in a heart-stopping kiss.

Ra, his lips, taste as delicious as the last time I kissed him. I licked his bottom lip and begged him for entrance, he willingly opened his mouth for me and I explored inside. So warm, so delicious, it tastes like vanilla, just like always. I smiled inwardly and made the kiss turn deeper, until air was really needed.

We broke apart and kept smiling at each other "Yami, thank you for saving me from something horrible to happen. I love you"

I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead "I love you too"

Until that moment I saw that Yugi was still shirtless, and his shirt was all ripped. I took of my jacket and put it on Yugi to cover his bare (and delicious) chest. I'm not letting anyone passing by to enjoy his body!

Yugi blushed beautifully and did his belt again, then he looked up and smiled at me "Thank you" He picked up the bag of groceries and held my hand. "Let's take you home and give you something to eat and drink"

Now that you mention it, I'm starving, can I have you as meal Aibou? "Sounds good to me"

We walked back to the Game Shop and Grandpa was very happy to see me; we explained everything that happened and was thankful that I saved Yugi in time.

After explaining, Grandpa made me a lot of food and I ate all I could until my fill, and drank as much water as I needed. That really made me good, I feel much better now.

We spent rest of the day talking together, and Yugi decided to tell his friends about me later.

But still, there was something I didn't understand…

Why I don't have the mind link anymore?

* * *

There you go! I updated faster because Clare-stovold asked me to, so I really do hope you enjoyed it ^^

The thing about the mind link will be explained later.

Please review! :3


	12. Chapter 12

Nekogal: Thanks for the lovely reviews! They always make me happy ^^ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV **

It was all dark. Darkness surrounded me, I was standing in the middle of nothing, how did I get here? The last I did was go to bed with Yugi and fall asleep, perhaps this is a dream?

I couldn't think of anything else, when suddenly a golden and bright light appeared before me, I covered my eyes, and when the light had vanished I gasped at seeing in front of me, mighty God Ra.

I fell to my knees and bowed, feeling like a street rat compared to him "Mighty Ra…"

"Stand up, Pharaoh, there is no need for you to bow" His voice echoed everywhere, and I did immediately as he said.

"Congratulations, for recovering your old body, Pharaoh"

My old body? Then he knew what was going on from the beginning! Perhaps he was the one that sent me back to Domino "Ra, please tell me, what happened to me? Why did I return to Domino? Why nobody could see, hear or feel me? And what happened to my mind link with Yugi?"

"When you crossed the gate, you stepped inside the afterlife; that would be Domino, the place you belong. I chose that afterlife for you, because I knew you'd be happy there, with your young light, Yugi"

So I was really meant to stay in Domino after all…

"As you remember pharaoh, you lost your body a long time ago, and you just were a host in Yugi's body, therefore his body didn't belong to you. You appeared in Domino as you truly were, a spirit, that's why no one knew of your presence"

Then does it mean, this really is _my _body? I can't believe it! "Then, how come only Yugi heard of me?" I had this question in mind a long time ago.

"Yugi had a very deep bond with you, he wanted to meet you again, that was why he was the only person that could hear you"

After Ra said that, beside me Yugi appeared out of nowhere; he was wearing his pajama, and he was sitting, looking confused "Huh?"

"Yugi?" I asked, and he turned at me, even more confused.

"Good to see you again Yugi" Ra greeted. My Aibou at seeing Ra, bowed immediately, causing the God to chuckle "Please, don't bow, there is no need"

Yugi did so, and seemed to be less tense in the presence of Ra.

"I'm sure both of you, want to know how the Pharaoh got his body back" Both Yugi and I nodded "You see, the reason he was going to be happy here, was because he would stay with his loved one. He was seen because your love was growing once more, he was felt because he wanted to save his beloved. The answer was something very simple, love"

Love, that was why I came back, to be with Yugi. How didn't that occur to me before? I looked at Yugi, and he smiled and blushed looking away. I returned his sweet smile and heard as Ra continued.

"Still, the mind link had vanished the second you crossed the gate, Pharaoh" What? "You were separated from him, so you didn't share the same soul, you were different beings from that moment"

"Then does that mean Yami-kun will never recover the mind link?" Yugi asked sadly, frowning slightly.

"I'm afraid so. But I'm sure, you don't need it anymore, because you tell to the other everything that you think, and feel, am I right?"

Well, he's right about that one. I blushed lightly, while Yugi giggled.

Out of a sudden a sudden, a question popped into my head "But, Ra, now that I have my body, can I stay in this world with Yugi?"

Ra nodded "Of course, that was the whole purpose of bringing you back to Domino, to stay to Yugi's side. And when the time for both of you comes, you shall go to your afterlife, where you'll be together and happy through eternity"

I held hands with Yugi, and smiled at him, that sounded like a good future.

"Now, both of you wake up, the sun has risen"

Another blinding light, what's up with blinding lights today? I opened my eyes, and found myself laying in bed, facing Yugi, my Aibou doing the same. We both looked at each other like if we were fully awake, and after a brief second, we smiled.

"Good morning" Yugi called for me sweetly and kissed my nose.

"Good morning" I replied and nuzzled his nose, causing him to giggle. I now, couldn't contain myself, after that 'dream' and explanation, I felt confidence enough to ask this "Yugi, if I may ask, may I make love to you?"

Yugi blushed deeply red, and smiled shyly. This wasn't the first time I asked him that, before I crossed the gate, when we were in my soul room, I'd ask him the same thing, and I'd have the same answer…

"Please do" He slowly leaned to my face and captured my lips in a kiss, a kiss I couldn't resist and made me want him even more. I of course kissed him back, and rolled over to be on top of him, passion soon taking over us…

* * *

Please review!

Next time is the last chap! ^^  
No, no lemon. Sorry! n_n'


	13. Epilogue

Nekogal: well… here is the last episode everyone. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Yami's POV**

We all walked out from the restaurant, Joey being the most satisfied. After passing by and seeing and 'Eat all you can' sign, we decided to have lunch there, and the owner of the place was shocked at seeing Joey eating that much. It was rather fun anyway, I never get tired of going out with everyone.

Ah yes, you don't know, I had returned to normal two weeks ago and I'm very, very happy. After Yugi's friends found out, they made a party. I can't believe it, we had so much fun, and Yugi was so happy.

We've been going out almost every afternoon and spend it as good as the last day, and I won't get tired it, at least in a long time.

We just said goodbye to each other and went different ways, this morning I told Yugi I wanted to go to the park to do something… no, not that kind of something, you'll see soon enough.

We were both heading to the park, hand in hand, as we saw how the sun was slowly starting to set; I hope we can make it there before it gets too dark.

"Yami, why are we going to the park again?" Yugi asked me as we crossed the street, going to Domino park, the place I appeared when I was back some months ago.

"I had something in mind that I wanted to do with you" I answered simply, and then stopped walking when we faced the playground.

"Here? I hope you're not thinking of us-"

I chuckled and shook my head "Of course not, I prefer to do that in our room. But anyway, let's go" I dragged him to the swings that were all alone, and motioned him to sit down in the red one.

Yugi looked at me confused, but sat down, holding the chains that were on both of his sides. I smiled, and then, softly pushed his back making him go up in the air.

My Aibou squealed cutely, but then started laughing as I pushed him higher, almost like flying. I felt happy at this, I had wanted a long time to share a moment like this one with Yugi. I felt that a warm and peaceful sensation started running in all my body, and I really liked it.

"Higher Yami-kun! Higher!" Yugi cried happily as he laughed, and I pushed a bit harder, enough to let him go higher, but not so hard to make him take a whole spin in the swing.

We continued like this, until Yugi's lungs hurt from laughing so much and asked me to stop. I helped him down. "You want to play some more? Maybe in the see-saw" I suggested as we walked together.

Yugi smiled and shook his head "No thanks, I'm a little worn out. I just want to go home and have some sleep Yami-kun"

What my Aibou wants, my Aibou gets "That's ok Yugi, let's go, it's getting dark anyway" I said and looked up at the sky, and saw in fact that a few stars were beginning to show up.

* * *

After a short make out, I let Yugi fall in his peaceful sleep, and I just laid beside him and stroke his hair as I watched him sleep. He always looks so cute and happy, and I watch him until I need to sleep as well. But this night I was thinking of something else.

I looked at the window, and watched the stars illuminate the nocturne sky like little and tiny lamps. I can imagine that Ra is looking at us, or any other God, but someone looks out after us, and is happy that we are finally together after all we went through.

I thank the Gods every night before sleep, for allowing me to be with Yugi and stay with him as long as life lets us. I also admit that I am curious of how my After life would have been if I went back with my family and friends, but I try to not give too much thought to it.

No, all I need is right beside me, sleeping soundly. I smiled down at him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him in the forehead. "Sleep tight" I whispered to him and closed my eyes.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow, because it was going to be another day with Yugi by my side.

THE END!

* * *

Nekogal: God I can't believe it's actually over… I enjoyed a lot to write this. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added to favorites and alerts, you all made this story possible ^^

Please give me one last review!

See you later!!


End file.
